The prevalence of image capture devices is ever increasing. This may be due in part to inclusion of cameras in mobile communications devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and so on. Because of this, users may be able to capture images at a variety of different locations as desired.
For example, a user may view and/or participate in an event, such as a sports event, concert, social event (e.g., wedding, birthday), and so on. Because the event may have quite a few attendees, there may be a good likelihood of images being captured by a large portion of the attendees due to the prevalence of image capture devices. However, conventional techniques that were utilized to share images could be involved and thus even though images may be captured by a variety of different attendees it may be difficult to share these images between the attendees.